


Diamants et Perles

by jxkuzure, ryuko matoi (jxkuzure)



Series: Omegaverse [6]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie, Beta Gabirella, Bittersweet Ending, Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/ryuko%20matoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Lecter Twins AU -- Continuation of 'Noir et D'or -- One Shot }</p><p>The relationship Will believed he was going to have with Nigel was more black than what he had with Hannibal Lecter. The psychiatrist finds pestilence at his doorstep while Nigel reaps what he sows. Not everything is 'diamonds and pearls' for Will Graham anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamants et Perles

**Diamants et Perles**

**Continuation of 'Noir Et D'or'**

**by Anonymously (Magnificently, Unknowingly)**

 

❝It's a game that we like

We crave yet nobody wins

Anyway you decide

You try but you die❞

❝Prince❞ by the Deftones

 

* * *

 

 

He'd been getting thinner lately, almost sickly thin, from what Nigel commented on. He started shaving practically everything off his face and body--the so called 'delicate' features pleasing to the eye once the beard was gone. Will look at himself in the mirror and nearly cried again. It was an endless cycle of tears, binge-eating, and vomiting. For weeks he's been stuffing his face to only hear Nigel's feedback and finally retch it out.  
'Darling, look at you--I swear you'll be a fucking balloon by the time you finish.'  
  
'You’re eating, _again_? How about I just purchase the whole fucking store for you?'  
  
'At least that tub of ice cream is making you happy.'  


Will rubbed his hand against his flat stomach, listening to Nigel's word play over and over, hesitating whether he should vomit again. He hadn't eaten anything in a while so nothing was going to come up. He turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. Down the hallway he could hear Nigel swear in what he guess was Romani and he avoided the living room--stalking into the kitchen. It was small just like the rest of the apartment but efficient, Will opened the fridge and took a peek inside. Most of the contents were alcoholic beverages (Will had been refraining from it for a while) or small dinner entrees. Neither of them cooked often and if Nigel was sober enough, he would order something in or take Will out. The Omega pulled out his leftovers from the other day and popped it into the microwave, setting the timer, and leaning against the small appliance.

Nigel's voice had died down a little as Will heard him coming down the hall. The Alpha stood in the kitchen doorway with his phone in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. Judging by the look on his face, he was somewhat relieved that Will was up and about.

'You slept in again, darling. Do I have to give you a bed time?', Nigel chided, approaching the Omega and wrapping his arms around slender hips. Will tried to smile but it fell short. Nigel's hands began to wander and stopped where Will's ribcage was, a grunt of disapproval coming out of him. He looked down at the Omega and sighed deeply. Will knew that look and darted his eyes down to his feet.

The microwave pinged and the two broke apart; Will turned around and got the small dinner plate out. He grabbed a fork from the dish rack and poked some holes through the plastic film, Nigel had lit a cigarette and went to the window.

'You've been getting thin lately, darling. It's becoming a problem.'  
  
Will didn't acknowledge Nigel or his criticism as he peeled back the film and tested the readiness of the chicken; seeing it fit to his palette, he put some in his mouth. He chewed slowly, a bitter reminder that Hannibal had taught him to savour whatever he devoured, and swallowed. He took bite and then stopped--setting his fork down nosily on the counter. Nigel turned to look at the Omega from his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Will clutched the counter so hard that his knuckles had gone snow white.

'Dar-', Nigel started.

'You either tell me I eat too much or too little! You tell me I'm too skinny then you call me too chunky! What do you want from me!?', the Omega nearly fell to his knees if it wasn't for the counter supporting him, tears falling down his face.  
  
Nigel extinguished his cigarette on the windowsill and approached his sobbing Omega, his hand snaking around thin hips to bring him closer. He kissed Will's cheek and wrapped another arm around him.

  
'You know I don't fucking mean it, love.', Nigel cooed, wrapping his finger around a stray curl. The Omega held onto Nigel as if he was afraid to fall, his shaking and sobbing only intensifying with every passing second.  
  
'Fuck me for saying those things, baby. I'm so fucking sorry.'

Nigel let go and picked up the dinner plate while the Omega tried to compose himself. The Alpha held a piece of chicken at the end of the fork, gesturing to the Omega to take it. Will hesitated but gave in--looking straight into Nigel's eyes as his lips guided over the morsel.

 ** _Was he staring into the eyes of Michael or Lucifer?_** He had wondered that for quite a while--every morning when they got up and every night when they fucked, Will closed his eyes and tried to picture a life over and gone.

He still saw himself at Hannibal's dining table, sipping Riesling and chatting casually over the opera they attended a few hours prior, and even in his bed. How long had it been since he had _Hannibal_? Days, weeks, months, _years_? Will couldn't recollect leaving Bucharest in recent memory.  
  
Nigel left Will in Darko's care most of the time when he had appointments abroad. The Omega hated Darko most of all, even more than Chilton, he reeked of masculinity and liquor. His nightclub always smelled of sex and Will hated the eerie silence as he was always sent to Darko's 'White Room'. The ironic thing was--It wasn't white, it was pitch black with a few lights and a long red sofa. Nigel didn't stay wherever he ventured off to for long, the moment Will found himself adequately comfortable; the Alpha swooped by and took them both home.

 

* * *

 

A pleasant ache over his body, Will was still bundled up in the sheets when Nigel snuck out the apartment. It was getting late and the cello playing downstairs was starting to die--Nigel spotted the red-haired goddess finishing her symphony. Gabriella, Nigel's beautiful wife, thanked her listeners as they gave her tips and encouraging words. Her eyes found Nigel's all the way across the room. She sighed and started packing her cello away.

  
'Long time no see, darling.', Nigel said, grabbing the first chair in front of Gabi. The young woman said nothing as the people around her seemed to gravitate away from Nigel--they knew his wrath. The cafe slowly emptied until the staff was left; most of them already cowering into the kitchen.

'Aren't you fucking swell?'  
  
Gabi closed her cello case and looked at her ex-husband, her lips pursed in disapproval.

  
'I figured when you let the new Omega into your bed, I didn't have to keep coming around here.'  
  
'I thought the same when Charlie cocksucking Countryman started fucking you.', Nigel said with a little more bite to his tone. Gabriella laughed softly and stood up, popping the handle out of her cello case.

  
'You're such a bad man, Nigel. I hope your new lover knows that.'

  
Nigel scoffed and exited the cafe, for once, he didn't wreck the place. The staff came out the kitchen in relief as Gabriella took her leave, loading her cello in the back of her car, while Charlie sat in the passenger seat. She got in on the driver's side and took a deep breath.

  
'He was in there, huh?', Charlie asked, his eye still swollen from the last encounter with the dangerous Alpha.

  
Gabi nodded and started up the car.

'He's always going to be there.'

 

* * *

 

 

Another successful dinner party, Hannibal saw that every guest was well-fed and plumped. His hired staff had started cleaning up his kitchen while he excused himself to get on the phone. He dialed the same digits of _someone_ _he used to know_ and held the phone up to his ear. It was quite a surprise his recipient didn't change his phone number, knowing that Hannibal could call at any time.

'Hello?'

'Good morning, William. How did you sleep?'  
  
There was a pause before Will realized who he was talking to, Hannibal dismissed his kitchen staff for the night as he waited for the Omega's reply.

'So you kept my number, Hannibal.'

'You didn't change your number after you deserted me.'

'I didn't think to do so.'

'Your mistake.'

'Did you just call me to critique me?'

'I just wanted to see how you're fairing with my dear brother.'

'I'm fine.'

'You're not happy.'

'How can you tell?'

Hannibal licked his lips and set the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight irritation, then picked it up again. Blissfully unaware Will Graham was to Nigel's trickery, Hannibal kept himself idly oblivious to his brother's treatment of his 'toys'. It was in both of their nature's to be possessive and stubborn with belongings, not that they had too much in their childhood.

'I just wanted you to know Will-', Hannibal stated before a loud crash from his front door stopped his words. The sound of gun triggers releasing had made Hannibal sigh and prepare himself, looking remorsefully towards the open bay window.

'Hannibal, is that? I didn't tell them-'

'I'm afraid so, William. I apologize for the inconvenience but I must go. Until we speak again, if we ever do.', Hannibal hanged up his phone and turned to face Crawford and his mini army of officers.

Crawford furrowed his brows and kept a snarl under his breath, clearly he knew he had been losing Hannibal's redrum games prior to the confrontation.

'Doctor Lecter, you're under arrest.'  
  
Hannibal didn't register Crawford's announcement as an officer took both of his arms and bent them, placing a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. The arresting officer had no resistance with the psychiatrist and Jack held his curses till they were outside. Most of the neighborhood had been awakened, Hannibal mentally apologized for such a ruse but it couldn't be helped. He brought this upon himself in an emotional withdrawal. His psychotherapist, Dr. Du Maurier, had warned him prior to becoming romantic with Will Graham.

_'You shouldn't interfere with Mr. Graham, you're just going to find yourself grieving.'_

Hannibal kept his head down till he heard the 'snap' of a digital camera, his crimson eyes darting towards the source; Fredricka Lounds. She was behind the safety of police tape but she wasn't shielded from Hannibal's gaze, cowering behind the group of reporters that soon took her place.

He was shoved into the back of a police car, his three piece suit now sullied by soiled hands, Hannibal kept his composure under a thin smile. This was no time to fuss over fabric--if this truly meant the end of his reign, he had to think of his options. Either he will be put to death or destined to be under Chilton's 'care' for the rest of his days--Which was already a death sentence.

Either way it wouldn't matter in the end, he was dead and William was dying. Hannibal had lived his life to his fullest virtue, he was not angry or saddened by the turn of events. He was caught like a serpent underneath the hawk's talons, but, the serpent has venom in its fangs. If the hawk truly thought it had won his meal, he was dearly mistaken...

 

* * *

 

'Nigel, I don't think this is working for me.', Will said, watching the bad man package small baggies of narcotics. Nigel didn't lift his eyes from his work. The Omega sighed and moved to the opposite side of the couch, the sight of white powder and silvery crystals making his head hurt. He didn't dare mention to Nigel that Hannibal had called--he's seen Nigel infuriated and didn't want to become a simple 'accident'.

  
'--What isn't working for you, darling? Oh this?', Nigel asked, waving a small baggie of cocaine with a mischievous grin on his face. The Omega rolled his eyes and found something else to look at other than Nigel's smug look.

 

'No, this place. Bucharest isn't what I pictured.'

  
'I tried to tell you but now you’re stuck here in Limbo.'  
  
'Can't we just take a vacation somewhere? How about you move your 'hobby' somewhere more fresh?'

 

'Thought about it but all I know is Bucharest.'

 

'I'm unhappy.'

 

'You and me both.'

  
'I'm being serious.'  
  
'Who said you were kidding?'

 

'Cut that shit out, Nigel!'

 

'Hey! This is as even as I can make this powder, give me a fucking break.'

 

Will stood up and nearly kicked the coffee table over, Nigel caught it at its legs and growled angrily at the Omega.

'What the fuck is your problem!?'

  
' **You** are my problem, Nigel!'

  
'Well if I'm such a fucking _problem_ , how about you fucking leave then?'

* * *

 

  
Will needed no further reasoning, he grabbed sweater nearby and zipped it up, his figure even more skeletal than he thought. Nigel didn't stop him as he left the apartment in a flurry of curses. Will had to walk down almost three floors to get to the cafe, surprisingly, they were open at the crack of dawn. He maneuvered around patrons till he got outside, the cool morning air chilling him down to the bone. He sighed and took a dug out his phone, looking at the lock screen to see a new text notification.

 

JACK CRAWFORD: 'We caught the Chesapeake Ripper--it's Lecter.'

 

Will read the text over and over, not entirely sure if he should be happy or remorseful. Hannibal was fully aware what his actions was going to bring him. He had used Will to postpone his appending doom; captivity. Now Lecter was truly going to understand how it felt having his mind poked and ogled by doctors for the rest of his life. The Omega slid his phone back into his pocket as a sky blue colored Beetle approached him on the sidewalk. He could see a woman inside with a large instrument case in the back. The windows rolled down and Will leaned down a little to see who's inside.

'Did my husband finally kick you to the curb?', the woman asked, her Romani accent thick. Will swallowed dryly and came closer to the car.

'You're his wife?', he asked.

'Ex-wife now. Get in.'

The Omega hesitated for a moment but got into the little Beetle anyway, not sure if he could trust Nigel's "ex-wife". She started the car up and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

They were riding for a while till Gabriella stopped at a fairly nice looking home on the outskirts of Bucharest.

'So your name is Gabriella and you used to be married to Nigel?'

'Nigel hasn't mentioned me at all? That's surprising.', Gabriella replied, killing the engine and taking the keys out of the ignition. She got out and Will eyed her as she was greeted by a slightly taller man; a Beta by the looks of it. He was tanned and had stringy brown hair, his left eyes was swollen, and looked younger than Will. The Omega got out of the Beetle and followed Gabriella, meeting the Beta's 'good' eye.

'Who's this?', the Beta asked, already curious at the Omega nearby.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and smiled fondly.

'Charlie, this is Will. I guess Nigel got tired of him and just let him loose.'

Charlie's eye widened almost in shock when he saw that Will's was unscathed from his time with Nigel. He swallowed and shrugged it off.

'Well I let myself out but yeah, I guess he kicked me to the curb.', Will said, clarifying any miscommunication in the current situation.

'As long as Nigel doesn't come looking for you here, I'm happy to make your acquaintance.'

'Charlie! Nigel doesn't know I even live out here. He's going to be fine.', Gabi scolded the Beta. She gestured for Will to come closer and up onto the patio.

'Come inside, I can make us breakfast.'

Will smiled at the thought and followed the couple inside, oddly feeling warm and at ease when he was ushered to sit down. The house was fairly decorated with modest paintings and furniture.

Breakfast was cooking in the kitchen while the sound of giggling from Charlie and Gabi made Will's chest ache, he hadn't heard laughter in a long time and it made him miss the fond memories of the past. Whether he was hanging out with Beverly at Quantico or playing a game of chess with Abigail, he remembered he was laughing. He wiped a stray tear with the pad of his thumb as Charlie came back into the living room.

'Breakfast is ready if you have the stomach for it.'

Will nodded. 'Sure.'

* * *

 

The day progressed peacefully with Gabi's cello playing and Charlie's stories of his family. Will had napped right after breakfast and woke up just in time for late lunch. He liked Gabi and Charlie's company, in fact, he was baffled why Gabi even decided to pick him up. He didn't question it too much as a soap opera came on the small TV set and he got distracted.

Nigel may have considered Bucharest his personal Limbo but Will had found his little slice of paradise...


End file.
